Say Goodbye To Get A Hello
by thkq1997
Summary: 100 Words Challenge by Eregnar on 100 emotions. [ Story ] [ Drabble ] [ All Characters ] [ Ongoing ] [ Taking Suggestions ] [ Taking Request Now ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is a challenge by ****Eregnar****, and her sister, well let just say after so many cheesy ideas I posted up here, maybe a I need a practice, or I just need something to get rid of my boredom, so this is 100 worlds challenge, based on 100 emotions, which mean with 100 hundreds songs I listen while doing this stuff.**

**This is going to be a long fic…**

** Say Goodbye To Get A Hello.**

**Happiness**

Of all things that can make a Jedi's life happy, especially a young Jedi, it's the culture they seen when they are on their tasks, of all the wars raging around them, of all the chaos and screaming around them, there is always something light up the from the smoke of the conflict.

Something, somewhere, far where the wars haven't touched it yet, there was laughter, dancing, singing, celebration for a better tomorrow, wishing for the longest days to push the darkest night away.

And Ahsoka Tano, they welcomed her to their dance, of another successful harvest, all the young padawan can do was to roll her eyes at her master, and enjoy the happiness emitting from all these beings around her, hands in hands they danced around the bright flame.

It was all the same, culture and happiness.

**Spite**

Politic was not a game that anyone could play, it's a dangerous world, play it right, or just like a chess game, with one wrong move.

Your king will die.

But not everyone in this kind of business is a genius, or smart, you just need to have connections, and promise them to act for their goods in term you hold the seat in the senate.

Mostly at this time of war, some of the revolutionary senators find themselves dead, poisoned, beaten to death, fake accidents…..

All have the same in common, they act against the profit of those connections, and they played the wrong move.

Because they all had a way to end this costly war.

**Joy**

In a Jedi's life, it's hard not to get attached to something, but with Anakin Skywalker, he doesn't mind about it, at all.

He gets attached to Ahsoka Tano, His Padawan

He gets attached to Captain Rex, his best man.

He gets attached to the whole 501st Legion, his own legion.

But there is someone who makes his life a Jedi in this time of war bearable.

Padme Amadala, his wife, one and only, his joy of life.

**Grief **

The past was something Luminara Unduli never dwells on.

But in this case, the past dwell on her, haunting her about someone, in her sleep every night, in her memories every morning.

She failed her, her Padawan, her only one.

Why did she not notice it? That her Padawan's mind was crushed with the horrors of this war, why she never saw it coming when her Padawan bombed the temple, killing innocent people.

There are so many questions that she wanted answers to them all, but who would answer them?, Maybe only Barriss could, but….

Standing outside her former padawan's cell, thinking to the brink of tears will not get her answer, but Luminara was too deep in her grief, that she could not face Barriss.

Grief, that's all Luminara Unduli have for comfort.

**Lust**

Captain Rex had been always a stiff man who keeps his cool to the brink that his general have to give it to him, but after a few months working with General Skywalker, a young one came along, drop literally from the sky.

Serving with the general is different, but serving with his commander was another thing, after 3 long years side by side with her, Rex always felt something when they touch briefly, and look at each other, those times were the ones Rex wondered the most about his feelings with his commander.

Is that Love, or just Lust?.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, due to Davis's review, there is only one review, I know I'm not a good writer, sure, anyway, I will take emotion request from now on, and from davis is puzzled, there will be a side challenge right at the bottom of each chapter, so, please be kind, read, and give me challenge, 1 viewer can give as many challenges as he/she likes.**

**Please keep in mind that I am not even an American, I'm like the only Vietnamese here, and grammar not my strong suit, forgive me.**

**P/S : To Davis, please update your goddamn stories, I've been waiting for so long, I just want to know what happened next, ok?, anything out of 3 is good, please?.**

**Hatred**

Have you ever hated someone enough that you don't even mention his or her name, if you do, then you sure need to go and have a chat with Obi Wan.

Obi Wan is a model Jedi, a general in the Clone Wars, a calm person, but in his Jedi's life, he got pissed off too many times.

If you ask him did he ever lose control over himself, it was that time on Naboo, and he admits that he liked seeing Maul falls to his '' Death '' and revenge his master, the one who is always a father figure to him.

Yet after years, and years fighting, that guy just keeps pissing him off, but this time he has gained over his body, not his anger boiling inside him when he held the Dutchess's lifeless body in his arms and let the Sith's devilish laugh ringing through his ears.

The first woman who admits that she loves him, died, again by the same Sith.

It's just days to days his hatred for Maul reaching his nerves, but he never let it show.

But then, hatred has to be deflated, and replace by a new one, not for Maul anymore, but for his own student whom he failed.

Slowly hatred turned to sorrow, sorrow turned to sadness.

In the end, hatred leads to nowhere; it's just pains and losses singing loudly in his head.

And now, Obi Wan only hatred is for himself.

**Terror**

The hallways were quiet on board the Resolute tonight, only the sound of footstep echoing in the distance.

In the main hall, people gathered, Clones mostly, and two Padawans.

But somehow, most clones are shivering, helmets off and let their commanding officers seeing the horrors on their faces.

It was movie night, wait, there's more, it's commander Tano's turn to choose which Holovid to watch.

And that's even scare Fives, the ARC, and Captain Rex.

The video was called '' Terror on Coruscant's street '', a classic one, made before the war, although throughout the movie, Ahsoka was laughing, Barriss remain passive and sometimes join in the laugh, but most clones, Fives hid behind Tup's back, Rex and Gree can't stand up, and the medics hid behind two Padawan's back, not wanting the monster to spook them again.

Well, clones are just a child in soul; they've been trained for the wars, the terror of war didn't scare them, but a movie can, it's been just silly.

But the whole 501st don't mind, it's was just a movie night, the real terror is out there, waiting.

**Confusion**

''Ok, which one of you is Bly, um you?, no wait, you?, no?, then who is my commanding officer?''

Aayla Secura was frowning right about now, her first day to take command of her own battalion after Geonosis, she remembers what color they are, but right now, she needed a chain of command, but then, the first link was nowhere to be found.

They all look the same, and they are looking at her right now, sure they know her, but why do they have to stare at her like that, because she is a Twi'lek?, wait, no focus Aayla!, you need to find Bly first, then she'll deal with'' I'm a Twi'lek so what?'' problem later.

A sea of an identical faces, but the face she needed to find is lost.

''Um Sir…. Are you general Eliza?'' a voice said behind her, while his finger on her back, turn around and looks into a clone's visor.

''Er.., Who?, I'm General Aayla Secura'' she said, confusion in her voice.

''No mean to disrespect, sir, but I thought Pantoran don't have a head's tail?'' Hands behind his back, trying to hide his amusement behind his helmet, and looking at the deep blue shade of the 327th Battalion's commander.

Oh force…, again looking closely, it's actually brown, her battalion is light yellow.

And that's been the first time in the war Aayla face palmed herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Side Challenge**

**Puzzled**

Keep your friend close, keep your enemy closer.

But this whole time, the one she thought was her friend, was her enemy all along.

What happened to her, that her only best friend in the Jedi Order, turned against her?, when she never saw it coming?.

The quiet Mirialan, the kind and always smile, although even worse, what happened to her?

Barriss Offee was ready to throw Ahsoka's life away just for her cause, but if she really meant it?.

So many questions, so many possibilities and guesses, but there is no certain answer.

She left the order, her father, her family, and leaves broken hearts behind.

She moves to the future ahead, but uncertain what her future would be.

More questions, more unsolved Puzzles

Or her life is just a Puzzle that even she can't solve?

But for one fact, that her former best friend was right, all along, it's all coming down in one night, in a will of a single man.

Barriss unknowingly saved her, but what if she didn't just unknowingly did it, what if she saw all of this coming?, Barriss saved her, but with what cost?.

More puzzles.

All of those first questions faded away after that single night, and it's just one more question that Ahsoka Tano wanted to ask to her fate.

''Where is she now?''


End file.
